The scalp skin contains hair follicles and sebaceous glands that secrete a natural oil slightly acidic called sebum to protect the skin from becoming too dry.
Dry scalp can be caused by the application of soap, strong detergents, cold weather, hair products build up, hard water, and diet.
The signs and symptoms that caused by dry scalp such as itching, dandruff and thinning hair may be helped by applying natural remedies to restore the pH on scalp to encourage the balanced sebum production and help scalp skin to recover from the effects of high pH shampoos, conditioners, and the buildup left behind other hair products.